


No Regrets

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018: Hurt/Comfort edition [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, the maze affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Based on that scene from “The Maze Affair” episode.  Illya knew Napoleon was the bait to trap him, but that didn’t matter.





	No Regrets

It was a trap. How could it _not_ be a trap!? Everything about it scream “TRAP” so loudly, that THRUSH might as well have put up a neon sign declaring that it was a trap to draw Illya out into the open.

And yet, it was most effective—for how could Illya sit idly by as THRUSH hung his partner on their makeshift gallows?

Napoleon refused to betray any fear as he was led to the THRUSH gallows; he even managed a quip about how this seemed to be a far cry from the advanced weapon that THRUSH had been bragging about. But Illya could see the fear in his eyes—it was visible only to someone who knew Napoleon as well as he did.

The fear in his eyes increased as the THRUSHie slipped the noose over his neck; Napoleon’s entire body tensed—he was bracing himself for what was he was certain was the end.

And Illya couldn’t stay inactive any longer.

He threw an explosive charge as a smokescreen, waited for the THRUSHies to run over to check it out, and leaped from his vantage point above the gallows to tackle the one guard that had been left standing watch over Napoleon.

The fear that had been in Napoleon’s eyes was replaced by pure relief as Illya leaped into his line of sight. His outward expression hadn’t changed at all, however—not even after Illya removed the noose from his neck.

He didn’t have an opportunity to thank his partner, alas—the trapdoor opened beneath them, sending them tumbling into the guardhouse below.

Footsteps were approaching them rapidly; there was no time to talk, no time to say anything.

Napoleon gave him an apologetic glance.

 _I’m sorry_ , he silently transmitted.

 _Don’t be_ , Illya returned. _No matter what befalls me, I do not regret being captured to save you. I could never_.

Napoleon swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Of course he wouldn’t—if the situation had been reversed, Napoleon would have done exactly the same thing.

Thank you. Illya, no matter what happens…

 _I know_ , Illya said, not even needing his partner to finish the thought. _And I feel the same way_.

If this was where it ended, they would lament how short their time had been, but there would be very little to regret.

But maybe… just maybe… there would be some miracle that would allow them to survive this together, just as they had done so many times before.


End file.
